The Stepping Stone
by Signaller Robert
Summary: Follow the 8th Fallschirmjäger Division and the 203rd Aerial Mage Battalion as they attempt to capture the Island Fortress of Korsika. Will the Imperial Paratroopers overcome the deadly defences of the Islands, or will the battle go down in history as a complete disaster? [Apart of the Tales from the Front Series!]
1. Chapter 1: Feet first into hell!

**September 9th, Unified Year 1925, over the Inner Sea**

* * *

The mood in the transport plane could only be described as jubilant, This would be the 8th Fallschirmjäger Division's first combat jump. They weren't green by any measure, many of the men that formed the division were veterans of the Rhine or had their first taste of battle during Operation Revolving Door.

Only a handful were recent additions to their unit, due the negligible losses occurred during the envelopment of the Republican Army. Other than those rare few, almost everyone in the division knew what they were jumping into.

Thanks to a multitude of factors, they were forced to fight not as proud paratroopers who jumped feet first into the jaws of death... But as common infantry in the trenches waging a bloody defensive.

Finally, the tables had turned, and it was their turn to go on the offensive.

The Island of Korsika, was the last region of Metropolitan Francois that had yet to fall to the Imperial Army.

After their sneaky retreat to their colonies, the Republic began hastily fortifying the Island into what could be called an impressive fortress. But, not impenetrable.

If they could pry the island away from the Republic, it would become a stepping stone to Malgeria and the rest of their colonies on the Southern Continent.

Karl's eyes scanned around the transport. From young recruits just out of basic, to the most grizzled of Veterans were excited for this operation. Laughing and yelling at each other over the roar of the engines.

He glanced towards the cockpit and saw his sergeant, this man who had a face like the back of a truck wore a smile that would've suited a giddy school girl getting a new dress.

He couldn't blame anyone, they were making history. This would be the largest airborne operation in history, an entire division being parachuted into enemy territory!

Not only that, but their attack was getting supported by the elite 203rd Aerial Mage Battalion. The island may have been a fortress, but between them and the mages, the island's defences wouldn't stand a chance.

He gave a chuckle as he regarded the man to his side, his friend Hans just sat there with his eyes closed, snoring. He wondered how anyone could sleep through all this racket.

he gave his friend a violent shake. "Hans, wake up. It's almost time!" he yelled, his voice full of energy.

Han's eyes jolted open as he sprung up muttering something in surprise, before shaking his head. "Damn it Karl, I was having a nice dream... I was back home!" His friend responded in a disheartened tone and gave a sombre chuckle.

Karl just smirked as he lay back on the bench, it was honestly impressive someone could get their forty winks through all of this.

But then again, Hans was a veteran of the Rhine. He probably experienced days upon days of endless shelling, the drone of the engine was probably a sweet melody to his ears at this point.

Unlike his comrade, Karl hadn't experienced as much Trench warfare, only getting called up to the front two weeks before Operation Revolving Door.

But he still had combat experience, and he knew how nasty life in the trenches could get, unlike some other poor kids around him.

This was their first time going into combat and their first combat jump at the same time.

Hans just sat up and sighed, with a massive frown plastered across his face. "Karl, how long until we jump!" he shouted as he scanned the surrounding men, annoyed he was back in reality.

Karl glanced down at his watch. "About five minutes!" They were reaching a crescendo, and it was intoxicating.

A young lieutenant next to the sergeant stood up, clearing his throat. "Men, today we make history!" his voice boomed, everyone on the plan snapping to attention. "Today, we take part in the largest airborne operation ever conceived!" Even at the back of the plan, Karl could hear him, he had a set of lungs on him.

Behind the lieutenant, he could see the narrow beams of searchlights along with tracers and the black smoke of flak filling the sky.

Looks like the first wave was crashing against the defences of this rock. Poor bastards, most of them probably wouldn't make it. Few in the first few waves did.

Like Karl, the lieutenant quickly took notice gave a hawkish grin. "Looks like the Republic has finally noticed us, We're jumping in four minutes! For the Kaiser and for the Empire!" He screamed, the soldiers on the plane couldn't help but let out a roaring cheer.

The ugly sergeant just stood up and raised his meaty arm. "All right ladies, check your gear and prepare to jump!" He screamed, that giddy smile never leaving his face.

Karl quickly got up and began checking the parachute of his friend. He knew he didn't have to look over much, it was Hans. The man was obsessed with making sure his gear was in tip top shape, he didn't want an accident to take him.

But still he couldn't let that old bastard fall to his death. They'd been through too much, plus he owed him for saving his life twice on the Rhine.

He quickly checked over the parachute, no holes, all the rigging looked good. He gave a chuckle as he saw it, a small wooden toy clipped to the side of this old Veteran's webbing.

He quickly unclipped it and slapped Hans on the back of the head. "Hans, what is this?" he asked with a grin, shaking the toy around.

Hans just gave a quick glance back, regarding his friend for a second and rolled his eyes. "That's for my daughter, thought I'd get her something nice!" he answered nonchalantly.

Karl quickly clipped the toy back onto the man's rigging, not wishing to incur the wrath of this Veteran, by stealing a toy for his beloved daughter.

The plane jolted as the plane entered the field of flak, the surrounding explosions rocked the plane violently. "Anyway, you're good to go!" There was a bit of turbulence before, but this was way too much. He quickly looked around, everyone else was having a hard time trying to keep upright.

He snapped his head to the side as an explosion rang out, another nearby transport burst into flames. He watched in horror as several flaming bodies came tumbling out of it. His smile dropped, as his mouth went dry.

The kid next to him was white in the face, utterly frozen by terror. Shit, that'd be the first time he'd probably ever seen anyone die. Karl slapped the kid on the back. "Hey kid, no fear!" He screamed at the kid.

The kid who looked like he was in his late teens turned to face him, still white in the face. "O-oh, y-yeah right!" He responded, as sweat poured down his face.

He gulped as he turned away as his heart jack hammered, that was a direct hit from a Republic 75mm. He jumped as the man behind him slapped the back of his helmet. "You're good to go!" He screamed, he gave him an appreciative nod.

Karl couldn't wait until he got out of this deathtrap, he could see the tracers zip past and the deadly clouds of flak outside, it was hell out there.

The one question that was on his mind was… where the hell are the mages? Wasn't the 203rd supposed to be supporting them in this operation?

As he looked out the window, he could see small figures dancing about below him. He had a feeling they weren't Imperial mages, they just mulled about. Those bastards were waiting for them to float down to get some easy kills!

"Go, go, go!" Screamed the sergeant as the line shuffled forward with haste, his fellow brothers in arms began throwing themselves out of the plane.

He could hear the dings as shrapnel bounced off the transport's hull, it was only a matter of time before those guns got a lucky hit. God, he wished this line would go faster...

When he got to the front of the line, there was hesitation as he jumped feet first straight into hell. he quickly pulled the ripcord and was jerked back as his parachute opened, this was probably the closest a human could get to hell on earth.

Karl could say for a fact, this was much worse than being in a trench or even going over the top. Damn it, at least then you could shoot at the enemy!

But, here?

Here he was just slowly floating down to the ground, unarmed. A mage could easily pop up and just shoot him dead, get perforated by shrapnel or just shot dead as he came to land.

He could see the fires, where the air force had bombed. But the question on his mind was, where the hell were the mages. They were supposed to be supporting them in this operation, damn it this was turning into a slaughter.

He snapped his head up as a loud boom rang out. "What the literal fuck?" he exclaimed as he saw something scream above him, looked like metal tubes with rockets on the back of them?

He gawked as they impacted around the island, they exploded in a massive fireball. What the hell were those!?

Then his heart leapt as he heard it above him, the sound of gunfire, he watched as what looked like around a battalion worth of mage's dived like birds of prey into the fray.

Oh thank god, the 203rd had arrived!

Karl watched in awe as they passed him, these men and women were the elite, the best of the best. They fired off their formulas as they swooped in, he could see their predatory grins.

These people were war junkies, no doubt about it.

His eyes widened as he saw her, little girl in combat gear with a smug smile. He'd heard stories of the Devil of the Rhine, that she was a doll made for war.

He always thought it was just a tall tale cooked up by a bunch of bored veterans...

But seeing this kid, in all that gear with such a mad smile on her face? He had no doubts, she was as dangerous as they said she was.

He gave a sigh as he stared down, he couldn't get distracted. Shit, the wind had already changed direction. This had thrown him off course, ah damn it!

He watched in horror as he started to drift towards a battery of AA guns, he quickly tried to regain control as he yanked his control lines. He thanked god as he began drifting away from the guns.

He watched as the mages below, they were zipping about, engaged in a game of life and death.

Explosive and optical formulas lit up the sky. Ah shit, his adjustments sent him straight into this mess!

As he slowly glided into the utter mess that was an aerial mage battle, he gave a prayer to god to protect him.

The mages of both sides zipped passed him, firing at each other in desperation as the Republic's AA-guns fell silent, the crews unwilling to hit their own mages.

He watched as several of the mags engaged in close quarters combat, magical blades and fists flying.

He could cheer, the Republican mages seemed to buckle under the pressure put on by the 203rd. A company of mages detached and began engaging the Anti-air cannons, their crews began to abandon their batteries and ran for their lives.

Before he could fully appreciate their handiwork, he glanced down to figure out where he would land. Ah crap, he was heading straight towards a forest! He didn't have enough time to adjust his course.

He braced himself, this would be a rough landing. "Oh, fuck!" He screamed as he slammed into the canopy of trees.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first part of my story in what I'm calling my "Tales from the front" series! I've always been itching to write a more action oriented story and here it is! If you came here for an update for Trust problems, I'm still ironing out some details with CrystalMoonlight! Hoping to get that sorted soon.**

**Anyway, I'll be adding to Tales from the front in between Trust Problems. The series won't follow Karl, but more of a collection of stories of both sides of the World War happening in the Youjo Senki universe.**


	2. Chapter 2: A hard landing

**The same day: 04:26, Unified Year 1925, Adam's Forest, Korsika**

As Karl crashed through the canopy of the forest, he had only one thing on his mind; Survival. As he ungracefully flailed about, trying to grab onto anything! He was dropping like a brick towards certain doom.

God damn it, he was way too young to go out like this! If he didn't splat when he hit the ground, he'd be crippled for sure!

It wouldn't take much just to walk up and blow his brains out. He desperately glanced down, maybe he could grab onto-

With a flash of brown, his world cut to black.

* * *

With a gasp Karl came to, he could barely make out his surroundings. He felt a splitting pain in his head, he quickly brought up his hand to his head rubbing his forehead.

Huh, his hand was wet… He just stared at his bloodied hand as his vision cleared.

Well, at least he knew he wasn't out for too long.

His eyes slowly shifted under him, his heart jumped as he saw the sight below him

He swore under his breath, only half a metre was between him and two broken legs or worse! He quickly glanced up to confirm a suspicion, he gave a massive grin.

A thick branch had caught his parachute, it probably was also the branch that knocked him out… But, he'd forgive it.

He gave a hearty chuckle as he unbuckled his parachute's harness; he gave a grunt as he flopped to the ground.

He could feel the pain shooting through his legs and the rest of his body, confirming he wasn't a paraplegic.

He observed his dark surroundings, only slivers of moonlight lit the forest floor. Despite the low visibility, he could tell he was alone in this forest.

Despite not being the healthiest place to land, the forest covered his landing. And he could tell the Republic was all around him, because of the gunfire coming from all directions in the distance.

Hell, this island was a Republican Fortress, they'd zero in on any landing sites fast. Probably everyone else who landed in a field probably almost immediately came under fire.

He quickly grabbed his rifle, sloppily cycling the bolt. There was no time to be lost, he had to link up with his unit… or someone.

He suspected that this was a complete clusterfuck, why couldn't have the 203rd been the vanguard? The 8th were probably all scattered across the Island, fighting for their lives.

He slowly got up from his knees, wobbling slightly. He groaned and rubbed his head, despite the pain he gave a smile.

It was better than getting shot.

As he stalked cautiously through the forest, He was rather surprised no one had noticed his landing. Though, those AA guns may have been distracted by the mages bearing down upon them...

Hell, if they couldn't respond to a paratrooper coming down so far behind their lines, the Republic was getting sloppy or the 203rd were the focus of their attention. Either way, the 8th stood a good chance of pulling this crazy operation off.

As he cleared the brush to the forest's edge, he came to a halt as he stared out over the open field.

It was green and full of life. He felt a wave of nostalgia; it reminded him of home, his family and Erika…

His nostalgia soon turned to sadness, the green grassy fields of his homeland were brown and muddy thanks to the Republic.

He gave a sigh as he snapped to attention; he spotted the beams of torches piercing the darkness as a large group makes their way out of another nearby forest. They marched through the idyllic fields, weapons at the ready.

Karl threw himself behind a nearby tree and lifted his rifle and prepared himself.

As they approached his position, he Scanned their silhouettes. They looked nothing like fellow Fallschirmjäger.

Looking at their gear, he was guessing irregulars. Probably militia from the local villages, most of them wore civilian clothing, some even had a couple of old style Republic helmets.

He observed the two leading the rabble, the two dressed up in republican military fatigues. He'd be guessing they were the non-commissioned officers, probably corporals by the looks of it.

He slunk back, his rifle tracking them. He could have gotten the drop on them, but there were way too many.

Karl threw up his hand as his vision turned pure white, oh shit! He pulled himself back, hopefully they didn't see him.

He gritted his teeth, he heard the shouting, a militiaman had spotted him.

He quickly fired off a shot, he quickly dropped on his knee. Quickly operating the bolt as splinters were sent flying, bullets perforating the tree.

Karl quickly turned his rifle on a charging Militiaman, that overconfident bastard... He pulled the trigger and man flopped head first unmoving on the ground.

He threw himself behind the tree as bullets slammed into the tree. Ah, it was still like ten on one!

Of course the republicans couldn't play fair, ah fuck them.

He popped out and returned fire, bullets riddled his tree in response. He was surrounded, and there was nothing he could do about it.

He knew a couple would work their way around to flank him; they had the numbers to keep him pinned. He couldn't run, but he also couldn't surrender.

He gave a grim smile, he couldn't go out with a whimper... Time to go down swinging, bring it on you Republican bastards!

He quickly popped out and fired off another shot, hitting its mark on the shoulder of one of the NCO's. The soldier gave a scream, the man quickly screamed at him in a rage.

Heh, so much for being a language of romance.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a head popping up. He snapped his rifle to the side and let off another shot; He cursed himself as it slammed into a tree behind his intended target.

He hunkered down, as the Republicans unleashed hell on the poor tree he hid behind. He peaked out as he heard a shout; the Republicans advanced with gusto.

They were converging on him fast. He reached down and pulled out a grenade and primed it. "Eat this you bastards!" he screamed as he lobbed it.

The grenade flew high, heading towards the advancing squad. Only for it to fall short and roll into a ditch.

Karl cursed himself as it exploded harmlessly in the ditch. Thankfully, it caused the advancing squad to become cautious, peppering his tree with a torrent of volley fire.

He quickly worked open the bolt, and reached down to his ammo pouch, he wasn't going down that easy!

He spotted a plump woman lumbering towards him, meat cleaver in hand. Despite being the size of at least two men, she'd close the distance before he reloaded.

He dropped his rifle and reached towards his boot, pulling out a knife. "Bring it you fat bitch!" he screamed, taunting the rather large woman in front of him.

Hell no, He would not be the secret ingredient in Mrs Mac's Pies!

He side stepped as she charged past him, she cleaved at the air with reckless abandon.

He gave a wicked smile, I've got you now!

The two were thrown to the ground, as an explosion rocked the nearby field. Karl groaned as he sat up, and he just gawked at the scene in front of him. Where once there was a Militia squad, was now a smoking crater.

He glanced over to the woman next to him, she rolled to her side. He had to suppress a cheer, she'd lost her weapon during the confusion.

The two stared at each other awkwardly, A look of surprise and fear was plastered over her face. With a speed he was surprised by, she quickly threw herself up and waddled into the forest.

Karl got back up onto his feet and dashed behind a tree, he scanned the field. Looks like they were all either wiped out or fled.

A mage loitered above, observing their handiwork. They were bathed in enough moonlight he could make out the Imperial style flight gear, thank god it was one of theirs! "Blitz!" he shouted as he picked up his discarded rifle.

He stood there frozen, hopefully they didn't mistake him for a Republican.

The mage Snapped its head toward his location and lowered its rifle. "Krieg!" A feminine voice replied, turn its body towards the treeline and floated slowly towards it.

Karl gave a sigh of relief as jogged out of his cover. As she was descending Karl could tell she was in her mid to late teens, the two met up as her foot touched the ground.

He gave a nod as he gave her a quick look over, he was hesitant… This woman was under the command of the Devil of the Rhine, if she was like anything like her commanding officer…

If a child acted like that, someone older could be much, much worse.

He stood up straight and gave her a proud nod. "Private Karl Ludendorff, 8th Fallschirmjäger Division." He said with as much confidence as he could muster.

She regarded him for a moment before giving him a firm nod in return. "First Lieutenant Viktoriya Serebryakov, 203rd Aerial Mage Battalion." He was taken aback by how non-chantantly it came across.

Karl gawked his saviour for a moment as a panicked rose in him, she was an officer! He'd best show her the proper respect, lest she chew his ass out!

He quickly clicked his heels together and gave her a firm salute, a damn fine salute if he said so himself. Even the most strict officers would've appreciated his efforts.

The mage in front of him just gave a warm smile and shook her head. "There is no need for that private…" Peaking over his shoulder, her eyes scanned the treeline. "Are you the only one here private...?" Her eyes fell back onto him as she gave him an inquisitive look.

Karl gave a nod as his body tensed up, was she testing him? "Yes, Ma'am." he sharply replied, she was strange for a young officer...

Serebryakov gave a small chuckle. "It looks like you are popular with the locals." the young man in front of her just stared at her blankly.

Karl was just taken aback, he laughed nervously. "I wish I wasn't, they're making my job harder than it already is." He heaved a sigh, she's been up there... He's got to put a damper on this pleasant little conversation. "What's the Situation Ma'am?" he braced himself for the worst.

_She seemed personable officer, better than most of the young glory hounds in the officer corps._ He mused to himself as the brunette in front of him just a grimace, he's got that sinking feeling suddenly...

The lieutenant just crossed her arms as she recounted the situation. "We've got units scattered across the island, we are doing our best to support the landings, but..." She closed her eyes and exhaled. "You are the first Imperial I've come across that was still alive." She bit her lip in frustration.

She scowled, cursing their luck. "The Republicans sure enjoys making things difficult…" She glanced at him giving a grim smile. "Best we can do now is to scout the area. If you're still alive, there's a chance someone else nearby is too." her apprehensive expression told him she didn't have much faith.

Karl just nodded along, what else could they really do? It's rally up or die alone, he knew what he'd rather do. "I think you may be right, they've been rather sloppy recently…" He grinned as he rubbed his chin. " though, as they say, safety in numbers and, I'm inclined to agree with them." Despite the situation, he was rather peppy, teaming up with a mage increased his odds of survival dramatically.

The woman in front of him just chuckled, she waved at him signalling him to follow. That gloomy look was wiped off her face with a confident smile, as she marched proudly down the field.

Karl quickly followed behind with much gusto, reinvigorated by his renewed chances of survival.

* * *

As he cleared a small hill Karl gave a relieved sigh, the trek across the Republic's countryside was thus far uneventful.

He looked over the woman in front of him, one moment she was that bubbly teen she looked like. But when the possibility of danger presented itself, she turned into a true Imperial officer.

It was rather surprising to find someone who took their job seriously and, to be personable. Well beyond personable, she was actually rather friendly. Someone who you could see yourself being friends with.

As they approached a nearby windmill, his eyes scanned the nearby houses, looks like no one was home. "HEY!" a voice screamed as their heads snapped up, now that was something you didn't see every day.

Caught on a windmill's sail was a lone figure, the man waved frantically to them as he dangled precariously. "I-I need a little help!" the trapped man pleaded.

Karl stared at the young man, he was a good ten metres up. This poor bastard's parachute was caught on the sail. "I don't think I'll be able to reach him..." He studied the windmill, the kid was lucky it was damaged otherwise he'd probably have a broken pair of legs if that sail moved.

The lieutenant next to him heaved a sigh as her feet left the ground. "I'll get him down." She gave him a quick glance as he fiddled around on his pouch.

Karl quickly fished out a bayonet. "We don't know what could happen next, better save your mana." He gave her a grim look as she took his knife, this could be a trap easily be a trap.

He watched as she flew up and levitated next to the poor soldier who began to thrash around in a panic as she cut his bindings.

The lieutenant's patience was tested. "Can you stop…!" She berated the young man, her voice quickly trailed off as he stopped wriggling around.

She quickly cut the poor private out of his rig and made her way back down to Karl. She rolled her eyes as the man hung on tight around her neck.

As her feet touched the ground, she tapped the young man's head. "You can let go, we're on the ground" The man quickly looked down, confirming he was on the ground, before releasing his ironclad grip on the officer.

He dusted himself off and stood at attention, proudly puffing out his chest. "Private Siegmund Busch, reporting for duty!" he shouted, his voice portrayed peak Imperial masculinity.

Karl snigger, that was a lot deeper than what he heard before.

Serebryakov was utterly gobsmacked, just staring at him perplexed at this sudden change in behaviour. "Lieutenant Viktoriya Serebryakov, Good to have you private…" She just turned her back on him. "But next time, don't struggle as much." She put her hands behind her back and let out an annoyed sigh.

The cocky expression on Siegmund's face faded. "Uh, Sorry ma'am. I just had to keep moving, in case of enemy snipers!" The same cocky grin reappeared on his face, he was pleased with this explanation.

The lieutenant shook her head as she faced him again, her blue eyes bored into him. "Private, my defensive firm would have protected both of us." Despite being shorter than him, she stared him down. "Your evasive manoeuvres wasted precious time, and that is something we can't waste." The private next to her just bowed in a humiliating apology.

She rested her rifle on her shoulder, she regarded the men in front of her. A small smile tugged at the sides of her stern face. "We are moving out, every paratrooper we save from the Republic is another step towards victory." Karl has to admit, this teenage girl made him want to fight better. Damn it, if she could do it so could he!

They both snapped to attention. "Yes Ma'am!" They said in unison, as the two men stood there tall the young officer in front of them looked over them with a proud glint in her eye.

Viktoria gave them both an appreciative nod as she lifted off the ground and hovered above them. She peeked through her binoculars as she floated higher. "That is interesting... you two keep heading North, I'll catch up with you after I check this out." With that the mage was off to investigate whatever caught her eye.

Karl just shrugged at the Siegmund as he leered at the mage as she disappeared across the treetops. The two just briefly exchanged looks before they set off north.

* * *

A figure was milling about the trees, near a parachute caught in nearby trees. Hopefully it's user escaped, otherwise the Republic would pay for the blood they split.

Karl sighed as he pulled the trigger, bang! The lone figure quickly ducked its head and ran off. Ah, he should probably adjust his sights later...

As they walked towards the discarded parachute Sigmund spoke up. "The Lieutenant is pretty hot, huh?" He just gave Karl a nudge with his elbow.

With no words Karl turned to stare at the young man. "What...?" he was utterly flabbergasted, sure she was a pretty girl. But she was what, in her mid-teens sixteen, maybe eighteen? Not only that, but a superior officer!

Siegmund gave a devious smile. "A little bit younger than me and she's got a great pair, literal perfection!" He watched with a confused amusement as the young private grabbed the imaginary breasts on his chest. Honestly, he couldn't believe they were having this conversation at a time like this.

Sure, he was like any other guy. Cute girls were great and all, but they were fighting a war. Sure, you may get a good look at the lieutenant's ass. But was it worth getting your head blown off?

Karl just heaved a sigh sighed and rubbed his face, this wasn't really something they should talk about right now. "Can we not talk about this now, just keep your eyes peeled man."

Sigmund just rolled his eyes as he turned to face his aloof acquaintance. "Shit, I was just making conversation about a very nice subject." He gave a wink. "Copped a feel while we were coming down... No padding, real soft!" Honestly, to Karl it looked like he was fearing for his life, not copping a feel as he said.

Karl just squinted his eyes, this was getting grating now. "Just… stop." He heaved a frustrated sigh. "Keep. Your. Eyes. Peeled." His voice was low and dangerous.

Sigmund just gave him a dismissive wave. "Just you watch, she'll be hanging off me before you know it!" It looked like nothing would break his stride.

Karl just gave a laugh, mocking this kid. "She's with the 203rd, she's a veteran of the Rhine! You're a kid, just out of boot camp! It's more likely she'll lay you flat!" Despite the younger private being taller than her, if she used an analgesic formula she would drop him easy enough.

Sigmund just shrugged, he wasn't concerned. "Trust me, I have a thing with the ladies." He struck a proud pose, he really believed he was some kind of modern Romeo.

God, this kid. Look at how full of himself, he was, he'd like to see this guy try to seduce a veteran like her. That'd be a fun shitshow. "Don't come crying-..." He just stopped dead in his tracks.

The blood in his veins turned to ice as he stared at the corpse. Oh shit, no, no!

Sigmund walked up beside him, a genuine look of concern on his face. "Is there something wrong..." He gave a glance to the body that lay sprawled out in front of them. "Did you know him?"

Karl couldn't answer, he was just frozen in the moment.

* * *

I would like to say sorry for taking so long to get this posted up, my life has been hectic. Honestly, it's been a liberating past week for me to actually get this done.

This was a rather large chapter to write (And edit). Anyhow, I've got a lot more time for the next couple of months to actually focus on writing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

I'll see you all again next chapter.


End file.
